You are my Everything, You are my Light
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: This is an One Shot of the Big Ben Scene in the Final episode of Special A. I hope you will like it. Please Review and recommend to others!


This is a slightly different version of the Big Ben Scene in the final episode of Special A.

In the Japanese language, Hikari means light.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*********************__**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!**__*********************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**You are my Everything, You are my Light**__**:**_

If could go any faster, I would be a fast as a single heartbeat. If there was ever a time that I can't afford to lose, it would be now. Me and the rest of the S*A group, came all the way to London to get Takishima to come back, regardless of what his grandfather ordered. And it is the reason, I am running right now.

We are resuming the challenge that he given me, the one where he intended to lose from the start. But I wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. Same as before, I have to protect some small blue flowers from him. Only difference on my behalf is if I win, he has to come back to Japan without any complains. However, his behalf is the same as before, if he wins, he would…wou…take…ta…my…every…thing. I don't know what exactly he means by that, but whatever it means, it doesn't sound good.

It seems just as I pulled ahead of him, he would catch up again. I only have a few more minutes left until the challenge is over. I have until midnight to win the challenge and bring Takishima home. We were jumping over buildings and jumping over alleyways, me trying to prevent from getting the flowers, and him trying to get them. Eventually, we ended up in front of the face of the famous Big Ben clock tower.

_ "Are you that against me winning?"_ Takishima asked. I could have imagined it, but it sounds like he feeling a little hurt. I only just realized my true feelings for him, and that he must have the same feelings for me as well. Of course, I shut those thoughts out when I thought I would lose for being in love, like that girl in the amusement was. But I guess I recovered when he left. It must be because he only agreed to transfer to London for my sake, because I was torn apart about our S*A family breaking apart since the S*A establishment was removed for some reason, probably just to get him to transfer.

I should give him a proper answer at least. _"It is because you are special."_ I said. _"Special?"_ he said surprised. _"Takishima, you're special. Ever since we were kids…ever since we first met, I thought you were incredible. No matter how I hard I tried, I couldn't beat you. I felt that you are stronger than anyone. I respected more than anyone. I hated more than anyone. You're my special one. You're my eternal rival."_ I explained, feeling my face turning a slight red. _"Hikari…"_ he said.

_"You as well. You are very special to me, Hikari. Ever since we were little kids, I have always felt that I was in a dark, dull, cold, lonely world growing up with so much expectation for me in my family. But you were a bright warm light that brings happiness to me. I guess you were named well"_ he said. _"What do you mean?"_ I asked.

_ "The meaning of your name, it means __**'light'**__"_ Takishima answered, _"When you enter a room, it brightens up instantly."_ That statement really got me blushing this time, but I was somehow very flattered by that statement. _"Takishima…"_ I said breathlessly.

Then suddenly a strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and the blue flowers in my pocket flew, just as Big Ben was about to strike the final hour of midnight. Oh no! The challenge will be ruined if I lose those flowers. I jumped off the building to try to get them back, but the wind kept blowing them out of my reach.

Then Takishima jumped right in front of me, holding out his arms, and I landed against his chest. As soon as the rest of my body made contact with him, he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened a bit due to nervousness, but I relaxed when I felt the warmth of his body as his strong arms pulled me closer. Then I opened eyes and looked into his yellow green ones.

Takishima…no, Kei, had a look that he had given to me several times before, but had never really noticed. _**"Yes, Kei is my eternal…"**_ I thought to myself as the petals from the blue flowers fell down like freshly fallen snow as the hour of midnight chimed on the face of Big Ben. And as the final stroke chimed me and Kei had our lips together.

Before we knew it, we landed in a bush below the clock tower. Luckily for us, there were no thorns. Kei grunted a bit, he took most of the landing as I landed on top of his body like a cushion. _"Are you okay?"_ I asked concerned. _"I'm fine."_ he answered. _"Thank goodness"_ I said relieved.

I looked the scattered flower petals above us. How is this matter going to be settled now? _"I guess, since either of us got the flowers at the end of the day, it is a tie." _Kei said, _"And if I recalled correctly, this is our first one." "So what now?"_ I asked. Will we both get what the other wanted or just forget about it. _"I guess I have no choice but to go back to Japan."_ Kei said. _"What about you taking my everything?"_ I asked, afraid to know the answer. _"Well besides being my light, you are already my everything, I would like to be your everything, if you would like it."_ he said.

I thought about what he meant by that. Does he mean he wants to be my boyfriend? Would be that affect our rivalry? Then I thought back to the moment when Aoi threatened me. I thought that I didn't want anyone else to beat me, but Kei.

I guess if this is a way to make sure no one else beats him, then it would be okay. _"Yes I would, but don't think that this means I'm going soft on you. I still intend to beat me one of these days."_ I said. He sighed and said, _"I wouldn't have it any other way… Miss Rank Two."__** "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lungs as the flower petals lit by the light of the full moon flew across the city by the wind.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


End file.
